Sometimes it may not be possible for a mobile device, which includes multiple subscriber identity modules (SIMs) and a single receiver, to simultaneously receive paging channels for two subscriptions. If both subscriptions are from a single operator, the mobile device may likely “camp on” a single cell for both subscriptions. In such a case, paging messages of two paging channels may collide and, thus, only one subscription may be able to receive a paging message. The end result is that mobile terminated calls may not succeed for the other subscription, thus, leading to poor user experience. This problem can also occur when each subscription of a mobile device is “camped on” different cells and the timing of the paging channel for one subscription collides with that of another subscription.
A need exists for methods, devices, and computer-readable medium to enhance wireless communication systems. More specifically, a need exists for methods, devices, and computer-readable medium for reducing paging collisions between multiple subscriptions associated with a single receiving device.